sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Тибет
Тибе́т ( — транслитерация Уайли: bod, произношение (лхасский диалект): бё, , Сицзан) — район Центральной Азии, расположен на Тибетском нагорье. В различные периоды истории Тибет был независимым государством либо территорией в составе Монгольской империи или вассальной землёй цинского Китая. С 1950 г. входит в состав КНР. Тибетская оппозиция расценивает политику Пекина в регионе как геноцид тибетского народа. Традиционно территория Тибета делилась на провинции У-Цанг, Кхам и Амдо. Тибетский автономный район (ТАР) в Китае занимает меньше половины всего исторического Тибета (провинция У-Цанг и западная часть Кхама), а население ТАР составляет всего лишь одну треть от населения исторического Тибета. Территория исторического Амдо и остальная часть Кхама административно входят в провинции Юньнань, Сычуань, Цинхай и Ганьсу. География Площадь (включая провинции У-Цанг, Кхам и Амдо) — 2,5 млн. км² Средняя высота территории: 4 000 метров над уровнем моря. Самая высокая гора: Джомолунгма (Эверест). На территории Тибета берёт исток ряд великих рек, которые протекают затем по территории проживания других народов и поэтому более известны по названиям на языках этих народов (указаны в скобках), а не по тибетским. Это Ярлунг Цангпо (Брахмапутра), Мачу (Жёлтая река), Дручу (Янцзы), Сенге Кхабаб (Инд), Пхунгчу (инд.: Арун), Гьялмо Нгучу (бирм.: Салуин) и Зачу (Меконг). Крупнейшие озёра: Цонгонпо, Намцо, Ямдрок Юцо, Мипхам Цо (Мансоровар). Средняя температура: 14° C в июле и −4° C в январе. Средний уровень осадков: сильно различается, в западных областях 1 мм. в январе и 25 мм. в июле; в восточных областях 25—30 мм. в январе и 80 мм. в июле. Полезные ископаемые: 126 различных минералов, среди которых бура, уран, железо, хромит, золото, литий, боксит, медь, уголь, соль, слюда, олово, нефть и другие. Климат Полная статья: Климат Тибета Статус В настоящее время территория исторического Тибета входит в состав Китая, однако в Дхарамсале (Индия) находится правительство Тибета в изгнании, главой которого до 2002 являлся Далай-лама XIV. Административное устройство Китайские власти разделили Тибет на следующие административные единицы: # Тибетский автономный район; # провинцию Цинхай; # Тибетский автономный округ Дяньчжу и Тибетскую автономную префектуру Ганьнань в провинции Ганьсу; # Тибетско-цинхайскую автономную префектуру Аба, Тибетскую автономную префектуру Ганзи и Тибетский автономный округ Мули в провинции Сычуань; # Тибетскую автономную префектуру Дэцин в провинции Юньнань. Население Тибетцы заняты в основном в сельском хозяйстве и животноводстве. Проживающие на территории Тибета китайцы — в управлении, торговле, секторе обслуживания. Связано это с тем, что до включения в состав Китая Тибет отличался малоразвитой аграрной экономикой. Специалистов для новых отраслей, создаваемых китайским правительством, среди этнических тибетцев не было. Вопрос о количестве и национальном составе населения Тибета весьма сложен. Связано это во-первых с отсутсвием точного определения территории Тибета, во-вторых с предвзятостью источников. Правительство Тибета в изгании сообщает о шести миллионах этнических тибетцев и семи с половиной миллионах этнических китайцев (Хань). Однако правительство Китая приводит следующие данные: * Тибетский автономный район: 2,4 миллиона тибетцев, 190 тысяч других национальностей (в основном хань - китайцы) * Все автономные тибетские районы вместе: 5 миллионов тибетцев и 2,3 миллиона представителей других национальностей. Следует отметить, что по мнению Тибетского правительства в изгнании многие территории исторического Тибета не имеют в нынешнем Китае автономного статуса. * Так называемый «Великий Тибет», к которому тибетское правительство в изгнаниии относит также территории, не имеющие в нынешнем Китае автономного статуса: 5,2 миллиона тибетцев, 3,6 миллиона хань (китайцев) и 1,6 миллиона представителей других национальностей (подсчёты по данным китайской переписи населения 2000 года). Уровень грамотности среди тибетцев составляет приблизительно 50 % http://www.asianinfo.org/asianinfo/tibet/pro-education.htm. Тибетская община за границей Численность тибетцев в изгнании — около 134 тыс. человек: в Индии — 100 000 человек, в Непале — 20 000, в Бутане — 1 500, в Швейцарии — 2 000, в Европе — 400, в Австралии и Новой Зеландии — 200, в США — 8 000, в Канаде — 1 200, в Скандинавии — 100. Символика До вхождения в состав Китая Тибет имел свои флаг и герб (см. статью о флаге). В настоящее время они используются тибетским правительством в изгнании. В Китае же они рассматриваются как символы сепаратизма. 125px|thumb|[[Флаг Тибета]] 125px|thumb|[[Герб Тибета]] История thumb|left|Тибетский тяжёлый кавалерист (XVII Век) Полная статья: История Тибета В эпоху правления китайской династии Цин Тибет переходит под контроль Пекина. После падения монархии в Китае Тибет объявляет о своей независимости. В 1949 году после победы КПК над Гоминьданом в гражданской войне новое правительство Мао Цзэдуна стало настаивать на том, что Тибет является частью Китая. В 1950 году китайские войска вошли в Восточный Тибет, фактически оккупировав страну. В различные периоды истории Тибет был независимым государством либо территорией в составе Монгольской империи или вассальной землёй цинского Китая. В настоящее время территория исторического Тибета с 1950 г. входит в состав Китая, однако в Дхарамсале (Индия) находится правительство Тибета в изгнании, главой которого до 2002 являлся Далай-лама XIV. Тибетская оппозиция расценивает политику Пекина в регионе как геноцид тибетского народа. До вхождения в состав Китая Тибет имел свои флаг и герб. В настоящее время они используются тибетским правительством в изгнании. В Китае же они рассматриваются как символы сепаратизма. Региональное деление Тибетского автономного района - три провинции: У-Цанг (центральная), Амдо (северо-восточная), Кхам (юго-восточная). Кроме того, историческая область Тибета выходит за рамки Тибетского автономного района и охватывает территорию Непала и Бутана. Культура Этнические тибетцы исповедуют тибетский буддизм и религию бон. Тибетский язык относится к тибето-бирманской языковой группе сино-тибетской языковой семьи. С момента вхождения в состав Китая официальным языком на территории Тибета является китайский, однако делопроизводство разрешено вести на тибетском, также в начальной школе обучение зачастую ведётся на тибетском, с постепенным переходом на китайский язык к старшим классам http://www.asianinfo.org/asianinfo/tibet/pro-education.htm. Ссылки Ресурсы, отражающие позицию КНР * China, Tibet and the Chinese nation * China Tibet Information Center * Chinese government white paper «Tibet — Its Ownership And Human Rights Situation» (1992) * Chinese government white paper, «Tibet’s March Toward Modernization» (2001) * Naming of Tibet (Simplified Chinese) * PRC Government Tibet information * Regional Ethnic Autonomy in Tibet (May 2004) * Tibet Online (Simplified Chinese) * Tibet Tour (Tibet Tourism Bureau Official Site) * Tibet University (Simplified Chinese) * White Paper on Ecological Improvement and Environmental Protection in Tibet * White Paper on Tibetan Culture and Homayk * The East Tibet Website * Kham Aid Foundation - assistance programs and general travel info Ресурсы, отражающие точку зрения тибетских оппозиционеров * сайт Центра тибетской культуры и информации в России * сайт Тибетского Дома в Москве * Amnesty International Report 2004 * Canada Tibet Committee * The East Tibet Website * Kham Aid Foundation - assistance programs and general travel info * Central Tibetan Administration (Government in Exile) * [http://www.archive.org/download/tibet_gnn/tibet_bb.mov Faith in Exile] — A video by the Guerrilla News Network * Free Tibet website * Freedom of expression violations in Tibet * Olympic Watch (Committee for the 2008 Olympic Games in a Free and Democratic Country) on Tibet-related issues * Repression in Tibet * Repression in Tibet, 1987—1992 * Students for a Free Tibet * The Government of Tibet in exile * Tibet Online — Tibet Support Group * Tibetan Studies WWW Virtual Library * Beefy’s Nepal and Tibet Page — photos and information on Tibet (and Nepal) * The Impact of China’s Reform Policy on the Nomads of Western Tibet by Melvyn C. Goldstein and Cynthia M. Beall — An examination of the impact of China’s post-1980 Tibet policy on a traditional nomadic area of Tibet’s Changtang (Northern Plateau) about 300 miles west-north-west of Lhasa in Phala Xiang, Ngamring county. Политически нейтральные ресурсы * Large map of Tibet * A Local Travel Agency * Haiwei Trails — Timeline of Tibet * The Tibet Map Institute * Tibet Maps * Railway map of China * Tibet Tours * Tibet Travel * Tibetan Support Programme * Тибет.Ру * Лхаса.Ру * Кайлаш.Ру Категория:География Китая * ar:تبت bg:Тибет bn:তিব্বত bo:བོད་ལྗོངས br:Tibet ca:Tibet cs:Tibet da:Tibet de:Tibet en:Tibet es:Tíbet et:Tiibet eu:Tibet fi:Tiibet fr:Tibet gd:Tibet he:טיבט hi:तिब्बत hu:Tibet id:Tibet it:Tibet ja:チベット jbo:bod ka:ტიბეტი ko:티베트 lmo:Tibet lt:Tibetas lv:Tibeta nl:Tibet (gebied) nn:Tibet no:Tibet pl:Tybet (region) pt:Tibete qu:Tibet ro:Tibet scn:Tibet se:Tibet simple:Tibet sk:Tibet sl:Tibet sv:Tibet tr:Tibet vi:Tây Tạng zh:西藏